Algebraically Ever After!
by Homicide Genius
Summary: Fifteen years later, the land of Ooo is a very different place...And Finn is about to become a father! Unfortunately, The Ice King always has to ruin everything. Returning Reviews!
1. You're a Dad!

**Disclaimer and Notes [-]**

**I do not own Adventure Time or its characters.**

I _will_ be returning reviews!

Spellcheck-ed!

* * *

><p>Finn the Human Man was 24 when his wife, Bonnibel Bubblegum, told him that she was expecting his child. Doctors all across the Land of Ooo had already declared Princess Bubblegum to expect a healthy baby of undescernable gender. The news had somehow leaked into the public shortly thereafter, but Finn and the Princess didn't mind: the citizens of the Candy Kingdom did well to respect their privacy (for the <em>most<em> part). But the Candy Kingdom wasn't what worried Finn - it was the Ice King, who was no doubt still an imminent threat the Princess, even _after_ their marriage. What would that nerd do if he found out that PB was having a baby? For the first few months, Finn ordered heavy protection wherever the Princess went, but his attempts went short lived. She quickly tired of being crowded all the time and simply outsmarted her guards every time they were assigned to her. Fortunately, when the Ice King did drop by months later, Finn was with Bubblegum and also had his sword handy. They had been sitting outside on a faded blanket beside the Candy Kingdom's gates watching Fluffy People dance when the dreadful old ice wizard stared flying towards them with his creepy beard. He seemed to be completely ignoring Finn, his eyes on Princess Bubblegum. When he landed on the ground behind the Fluffy People, Finn quickly stood in front of the Princess and brandished his battle-worn sword.

"_Ice King_! Leave my _wife_ the math alone!" As the Fluffies fled the scene, the Ice King let out one of those heaving bouts of laughter at Finn's proud emphasis on the word 'wife'. But then he caught sight of the Princess, the woman he'd failed to woo for years. Ice King stared dumbly at Princess Bubblegum, who was beginning to grow a "puffy belly" (as Finn adoringly called it, much to his wife's dismay). Then a dorky smile slithered onto his face, slightly obscured by his gross beard, which had definitely not improved in looks over the years. In fact, Finn could see what appeared to be a clump of spaghetti sauce left to dry. The hero stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Hey, _chill out_, man! I'm just here to say congrats!" The Ice King, using his beard as wings yet again, fluttered over closer to Finn and the Princess. "_Jeez_, you are high strung,"

"Just get to the _point_, you dork..." Finn said with a warning in his voice, making it perfectly clear that he had something sharp and he was not afraid to use it.

"_Alright_, _alright_! It's kinda hard to think with that thing in my face, jeez..." The Ice King made a little hissing noise at Finn through squinted eyes, and with a reluctant sigh, Finn lowered his sword but did not put it away.

The King turned his gaze to the Princess and his expression and tone drastically changed. He at first spoke with his usual tone, "Hello, _Priiincess_! I know that you won't marry me..." Then he leaned in past Finn, so the Princess could better see his face, "But if you ever want to ditch _this_ loser I'm available..." The Ice King said in a sly murmur, followed by a purr. The Princess let out a disgusted noise and Finn continued to scowl at the King, ready to whoop his butt if need be. "So I was thinkin' that maybe you could name your little brat after me, huh? Whadoya think?" The King said with a raised brow as Finn's face when a deep red.

For a long time since the battle with the Lich, Finn and the Ice King had somewhat 'reconciled', at least when it came to the princess. Although the Ice King didn't seem to get any older physically, he had apparently not given up on his scheme to have Princess Bubblegum, or at least he had returned to those plans. The Princess had always warned Finn not to fight the Ice King, since they wanted to peace to last as long as possible before he reverted back to his original villany.

Apparently, that time was now.

"Finn, please get rid of him," The Princess muttered behind her hand, keeping an eye on the King.

"_Finally_," Laying his sword on the ground, Finn rolled up his sleeves and the Ice King took a step back, raising his arms as if to use a spell. Chunks of ice came flying at Finn, who deflected most of them with the rapid flailing of his arms, although one hit him squarely on the nose. "**Ow**, man! That _really_ hurt!"

Once again The Ice King's expression changed. "Oh, geez, I'm sorry..." Then he lowered his arms and shuffled forward, "Let me see...You'll be fi-"

"HYAH KICK!" Finn shouted suddenly, swinging his right leg right for the Ice King's gigantic nose, putting yet another dent in his blue face. Oh yeah, right on the mark! "You fell for my _traaap_!"

The Ice King jumped back, holding his nose. "AGH! Jeez, do you have to kick so _hard_! I would have left if you just asked! _Ow_...!" He muttered angrily beneath his stinky breath before leaping into the air, "You will pay for this, Finn the Human Boy! You! Will! Paaaay!"

"I'm a _man_ now, you dingus!" Finn called through cupped hands as the Ice King flew away to his castle. "Man, what a wimp..." The hero turned around to his wife and helped her to her feet off the old blanket she'd sat on during the whole ordeal. As she handed him his sword, she passed a cautious hand over Finn's nose.

"It's _fine_, Peebs. Are you okay?"

The Princess rolled her eyes at the dismissal, but smiled anyway, "All is well, as usual. Gimmie a kiss, hero."

As the two left for the castle, Finn's worry was intensified. Now the Ice Dope would definitely be back, and when he had a little squirt running around, he would be on high alert until that jerk was locked away. Noticing her husbands deep thought (because of the trademark Thinkin' Face), Princess Bubblegum squeezed her husband's hand. She knew that if anything happened, Finn could take care of it. He'd saved Ooo more times than she could count, and she was uber-smart! How hard could handling a family be for Finn, the hero?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note [-]<strong>

Hey-a, everybody! I know this first chapter's a little short (and probably a bit serious for Adventure Time), but you gotta start somewhere. I know Jake was missing, but it was a romantic evening. If there's even such a thing. I'm not really into romance, but ever since it was obvious that PB and Finnie would hook up, I always wondered what their kid would look like! Get ready for some mini-adventures, this is about to get fluffy.

The story, by the way, starts (about) 15 years after the show. PB and Finn are already married, and so are Jake and Lady, by the way. I'll probably show their weddings in flashbacks later, if you guys're interested! Better descriptions of the characters in the next chapter, I promise! It'll be a month-by-month of PB's pregnancy.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Storkmobile

**Disclaimer and Notes [-]**

**I do not own Adventure Time or its characters.**

**NOTE**: The months start _AFTER_ PB finds out she's preggers, which is actually about the third month of her pregnancy. So when this chapter starts, she's actually three months along. This is because I doubt the medicine in Ooo is adept enough to detect a pregnancy in the early months.

_Spellcheck-ed_!✓

* * *

><p><strong>month one<strong>

"So how do I check out, Doc?"

Approximately fifteen years ago, Finn the Human Boy, (and the Ice King), saved Princess Bubblegum from being possessed by the Lich King. Unfortunately, in their efforts, her body was damaged and there was hardly enough bubblegum to resuscitate her. Although there was fortune in this; the lack of bubble-gum made her five years younger, the age of her current husband. But she was asked/forced by Doctor Princess and Doctor Ice Cream to get regular check-ups, just to make sure any other damage had not been caused. Of course, any other possible side effects were ruled out within the first few years of the medical check-ups, but they had been somewhat of a routine for the Princess, and sometimes Finn would even join her to get checked out after his rigorous adventures.

As Princess Bubblegum swung her legs back and forth from atop the examination table, she couldn't help but wonder why more people didn't feel at home with doctors. Especially Doctor Ice Cream, a royal doctor with a prestigious record and special skills. She could fix almost any malady under the sun, as long as she caught it early. This is why visiting often is encouraged in the Kingdom - to prevent illness and plagues in general. Although, Dr. Ice Cream didn't seem as nearly chipper today, or even as much as she was at the beginning of the exam. This worried the Princess, of course, but with Finn in the waiting room just outside, she wanted to appear strong should he walk in. She decided it better not to interrupt the doctor's thought and instead wait patiently for some sort of word on her condition. She felt just fine, and usually Dr. Ice Cream was ecstatic to report PB's health, but all of the sudden she was holding back...

"Princess, I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this," The experienced doctor began slowly, finally looking up from some of the Princess's test results. The room was silent for a moment, since PB's mouth had all but gone completely dry while she waited for her trusted doctor to continue, "But I believe you are _pregnant_."

Again there was a stiff silence in the room. As if in slow motion, the Princess began to witness her knee-jerk reaction. She had stopped swinging her legs, her left hand had moved to cover her mouth, the right to hover over and smooth out her stomach. Her entire face was flushed, but her doctor was relieved to see a shaky smile break the shock on her face.

"_Oh_, Dr. Ice Cream, this is _amazing_ news! I can't _wait_ to tell Finn! _Oh my glob, I'm going to have a baby_!" Before she was aware of it, her own breathing began to speed up, and soon she had Dr. Ice Cream's hand on her back as she struggled to regain her composure through the excitement, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

The Doctor paused a moment, "Well, we can't really be sure right now, Princess. You really _must_ calm down; all this excitement is bad for the baby!"

"Of course, of course..." The Princess muttered, fanning herself with her left hand while she continued to smooth over her stomach with her right, "Do you know how long until I'm..._Due_?"

Finally Dr. Ice Cream smiled.

"It'll be quite a while a way, but that'll give you time to prepare for the little one." As she helped the Princess down from the table, she patted her bubblegum head, "Congratulations, Princess! Keep checking in, and you two be careful...Tell Finn I said hello!"

{Later That Night}

As Finn wiped his mouth off after having devoured more than half the food at the dinner table, the Princess found it a battle to finish the sweet potato she'd heaped on her plate. After about five minutes of no conversation, Finn was eyeing his wife carefully. Usually, Peebles would tell him what the doctor said and would rant about whatever had annoyed her that day before moving on to her usual array of hi-larious jokes. But there was no mention of Dr. Ice Cream, no word about the Duke, nothing to say about the guy that walked into the Candy Bar. Just sweet potatoes.

"You okay, Peebs?"

She had put off telling him till' now, but she just didn't know what to say! What if he wasn't ready for a baby? What if she wasn't ready for a baby? Would the baby be half-human and half-bubblegum or would there be some sort of complications? She could feel her hands getting warmer as she looked down at her stomach. Before Finn could get up or ask her again, Princess Bubblegum opened her mouth,

"Finn-I'm-Pregnant."

It was all one breath, and after it had been said, she sucked in another and held it, her pink cheeks puffing out. She waited a minute before heaving a sigh of relief. Finally, she'd gotten it out! (Albeit she'd probably have to repeat herself,)

"Uhh...What?"

"I'm Pregnant."

Finn the Human blinked once, twice before letting a little smile make its way onto his face. He shot a glance at the Princess's stomach, who giggled as Finn ran his hand through his hair (he didn't wear his hat in the evenings). After getting out of his chair, the hero couldn't help but wrap his arms around his wife and shook a little.

"Finn...Are you crying?"

The Princess was touched, to say the least. Finn wasn't bawling, but his eyes were definitely moist. He had crouched beside the back of her chair and had his face buried in her shoulder. She couldn't help but feel herself well up a little. They stayed this way for several minutes, until Finn stood up and the Princess pushed her chair out a little more.

"I wonder if he can hear us yet..." Finn wondered aloud.

"What makes you think its a he?" The Princess said with a raised brow and a sarcastic smile.

"I dunno, I just didn't want to call him it." Finn said, returning her smile and holding out a hand to help her up.

"Good point," She agreed thoughtfully, standing up while holding Finn's hand, giving it a tight squeeze, "Should we think of names?"

**month two**

As is happened, Finn and PB were completely unable to decide on names for their new baby. Finn was constantly coming up with tough-guy names and the Princess favored sweet names relative to her culture. Eventually, and with the help of a rather aged Peppermint Butler, they decided to pick the name based on gender. Finn would get to name the baby if she was a girl, and PB would name him if he was a boy. This way they would have to think long and hard about the names they would pick. This seemed to solve the problem, until Jake began suggesting ridiculous girl-names to Finn as a joke, who had to take everything seriously, insisting that they name their (possible,) daughter 'Jakette'.

As for Princess Bubblegum, she'd long since decided not to tell Finn the names she had in mind. She just hoped for the baby's sake he was a boy. As the weeks went by, though, the Princess found herself getting more and more tired, and eating a lot more. She even requested the craziest things, like pickle surprise ice cream and fudge-dipped fudge coated with bubblegum. Although Finn couldn't seem to understand her choice of food, he mentioned more than once that he found her new appetite to be extremely hot. Of course Finn liked women that ate a lot. But the Princess was careful to take it easy on her husband; a lot of royal responsibility was entrusted to him now that she couldn't be there all the time. Although only the physical tasks, like going to conventions or helping in the minor kingdoms, fell to Finn, the Princess knew it would only get worse as he belly would get bigger later.

Long after she'd eaten her way through every pickle in the Candy Kingdom, the Princess found herself becoming more and more emotional. Still something Finn couldn't exactly help her with, although he would offer her a shoulder to cry on when she'd burst into tears at Movie Night unexpectedly. All in all, these 'symptoms' were few and far between, food cravings aside. Every night she would talk to her stomach, and sometimes Finn would join her after soaking in the hot spring. She would describe the palace, which she and Finn shared, and the kingdom, while her husband would go on and on about his adventures he'd had that day.

After they'd gotten married, Finn still went on adventures with his foster-brother Jake, but not nearly as often. Jake protested very little, since he and his girlfriend Lady Rainicorn eventually married, as well. But the two wives had planned this, and had time set aside for the brothers to get together and go on a week's worth of adventures. The two had had their fair share of serious bumps and bruises, all in the name of protecting Ooo and having a good time, but still the Princess worried. If she did, in fact, give birth to a beautiful boy, would he be fit for the lifestyle his dad would want to pass on to him? Dr. Ice Cream had continuously reassured PB that their baby would be healthy as long as she didn't stress herself. There was no reason about worrying over the birth; everything was ready for the Princess.

So Bonnibel Bubblegum did her best to stop worrying and enjoy her new life with her husband. She hoped the baby inherited some of his looks - the athletic bod, that glorious golden hair, or those cute little cheeks of his. And not the ones on his face. Nice hams aside, Finn had matured into quite a handsome man, aside from all the adventure-scars and how he often forgot to shave. He still wore his beloved white hat, but generally took it off when he and the Princess were alone - why, she didn't know. He kept his hair short, although he would try different hairstyles every once in a while. He was currently going for disheveled sexiness. He had (fortunately,) grown quite a bit of muscle, just not as much he had actually hoped, although he did sprout up like a freakin' weed.

As for the Princess herself, she liked to think she'd filled out quite a bit. She definitely looked like a woman, and not just a 13-year-old princess. She was the ruler of the Candy Kingdom, and fourteen years later she definitely looked the part. She was at the height of her beauty - she had soft pink bubblegum-y skin with specialized make-up and had long since updated her wardrobe. She was very proud of the way she looked, and loved it when Finn (or anyone else, at that) complimented her.

_'Yep, life's a bomb_,' Peebles thought as she patted her stomach thoughtfully, having just finished off a pistachio butter-and-peach jam sammie.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note and Responses [-]<strong>

**rayray45**: Thanks! And I figg'ured it fit since PB is preggers. I really don't know how Finn and Jake put up with the Ice King in the first place!

**tacochaan**: Haha, thanks! Ice King is probbs my second favorite character.  
>I'll try to fit those flashbacks in there, but that might be somewhere after chapter 4 or 5. Not sure yet. I like the idea of earlier flashbacks - like PB and Finn's first date or the day he proposed, but I don't know if I'm the person to do those!<p>

**adventuretime regularshow MAD**: Thank you for actually critiquing my story! I tend to make a LOT of mistakes, (I haven't even started High School English classes yet,) and any help is REALLY appreciated! I have taken into account everything you've said and have edited (for the most part) as you suggested. I do plan to put Marceline in, actually! I can just see her with the little one, starting mischief! I really hope you continue to help me out - I don't have an editor or anyone to help me with this little project and it's a good change for once.

**Rizzu**: I'm glad you're happy! I'll admit there are A LOT of things I don't like about this little story, but I'm really glad you've decided enjoy what you can!

**FluffOverdose**: You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that! I am by no means a shipper - I can hardly stand to read romance, let alone write it. This is a sort of challenge for me, and I hope you like the rest! Marceline will be in by the way, and that's not the last we'll see of the Ice King! (It never is.)

_Thanks_ for the reviews! It's good to hear from the readers, as always. I think there will be more months in the next chapter. There was just a lot to get out of the way, and I didn't want to put too much into one chapter! Hope you guys enjoy the new episode tonight~!


End file.
